The Anubis Sisterhood
by omgshannon
Summary: Patricia wants to tell Eddie how she feels but she's scared. And KT popping up everywhere is just going to make it even harder than it already is. One-shot.


Patricia and Joy were sitting on there own beds, Joy was reading a magazine and Patricia was on her laptop. KT had gone somewhere a few hours ago and she hadn't come back yet. Mara smiled at Joy as she walked into the bedroom. "Fabian seems to be in a good mood!" She said as she sat down next to Joy. "Have you told him how you feel yet?"

"It's not that easy!" Joy sighed. "I have to wait for the right time."

"Oh, come on!" Patricia said, looking up from her laptop. "You go up to him, you say 'hey Fabian I still like you' and then see what he says back. What about the Anubis Sisterhood? Are you going to completely ignore that now?"

"Yeah, like I could do that, he's still hung up on Nina." Joy smiled. "And, you're telling me to do that, when are you going to do it?"

Patricia looked away from Joy's gaze. "Do what?" She asked as if she genuinly didn't know.

"You know what!" Mara exclaimed. "You still like Eddie! A lot."

"Everytime you see Eddie with KT you look like you want to hit her."

"Maybe I just don't like KT." Patricia said.

"Because she's spending so much time with Eddie." Joy added.

"No! I'm totally over Eddie. I don't like him at all now."

"Okay." Mara agreed while laughing. It was so obvious that Patricia and Eddie still liked each other.

"But..." Patricia looked at Mara as she closed her latop. "Mara, would you ask KT if she likes Eddie?"

Mara looked at Joy and they both smiled. "So, you're totally over him?" Joy asked, grinning at Patricia.

"Yes, I'm just curious. Don't tell me that you want know if they're going out!" Patricia replied.

"Patricia," Mara said, "Don't you think you should find out how Eddie feels about KT. Even if she does like him it does mean he likes her back." She gave a small smile at Patricia.

"Oh, you're right!" Joy squealed.

"No!" Patricia shouted at them both. "Don't you dare do that! He'll know you're trying to find out for me!"

"Oh, so you do want to know?" Joy asked.

"Yes! Okay, yes, I do." Patricia sighed as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

"I can get Jerome to ask, he'll do it if I tell him to." Mara offered.

"No," Joy replied. "Jerome? He'll tell Eddie that you asked him to ask, you know what he's like. Fabian's a lot more trustworthy. Shall I go ask him now?" Patricia didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Joy said, standing up and making her way downstairs to Fabian and Eddie's room. She just hoped Eddie wasn't in there at the moment.

She knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard Fabian say from the other side of the door. She slowly opened the door and looked around the room. Fabian was alone. "Hey Joy."

"Hey, erm, where's Eddie?" She asked.

"I think he's out with KT." Fabian replied, "Did you want him?"

"No." Joy closed the door and sat down next to Fabian. "I need you. So, when Eddie comes back will you ask him if he likes KT please?"

"So, basically what you're saying is, Patricia still likes Eddie and she wants to know if he still likes her back?"

Joy smiled. "Yes. But she's too much of an idiot to ask him herself. Please don't ask him if he likes Patricia, that much is obvious, just ask about KT. I want to know what he says."

"How am I supposed to ask him that? I can't just come out with it!" Fabian said, closing the book he was reading.

"I don't know, just work it into the conversation." Joy said. "Wait, is that Eddie?" She moved closer to the door. "Yes," She grinned, "I can hear Eddie and KT, they must have just gotten back. Please, you will ask won't you Fabian?"

"Yes, okay." He nodded. "I'll try to get him to talk."

Joy smiled and hugged Fabian, "Thanks Fabes." She said, before leaving the room. Eddie and KT were standing by the door whispering to each other about something the obviously didn't want Joy to know because they stopped as soon as they saw her.

"You two look cosy." Joy told them. Eddie sighed and KT rolled her eyes.

"Patricia's rubbing off on you." KT said.

Joy laughed, "I'm just kidding. I mean, you're just friends, right?" Joy asked as she started to climb the stairs to go and tell Patricia and Mara that Fabian was going to ask him. KT and Eddie said nothing, they just looked at each other and started walking towards the living room.

As Joy neared her room she heard Mara saying something to Patricia, "I will ask her. You know what? I'm going to ask her now."

She figured they were talking about KT. "Don't bother," She said as she walked into the room. "She's with Eddie at the moment." A few moments later the door opened and KT walked in.

"Hey guys!" She said, walking over to her bed. Patricia stood up and left the room, Joy followed her.

KT laughed, "She still jealous?" She asked Mara.

"Well, you can't blame her." Mara said, standing up. "She really liked Eddie."

"Apparently, she still does." KT smiled. "She has no reason to be jealous."

"So..." Mara took a step closer to KT, "You don't like Eddie then? At all?" "Eddie's great and all, but he's really not my type." KT sat down. "We're just friends."

"So you're sure you don't like him?" KT nodded. "And he doesn't like you?"

"Eddie definitely doesn't like me." She smiled. "I don't understand why Patricia's like that."

"You are spending a lot of time with her ex-boyfriend."

* * *

Joy and Patricia were sat in the living room when Fabian walked in. "He says he doesn't like KT." Fabian sat down opposite Joy.

"Is that all he said?" Joy asked. Fabian nodded.

"Yeah, he's in there sulking now." Fabian laughed.

Joy looked at Patricia. She leaned in and whispered, "If you go and talk to Eddie now I'll talk to Fabian."

Patricia sighed, but stood up and left the room. She stood outside Eddie's bedroom door and tried to think what to say. She was muttering things that she could say to herself and pacing back and forth when the door opened.

"Are you talking to yourself? I can hear you from in there." Eddie said looking down at Patricia.

"Er, no. You didn't...hear what I said, did you?" She asked.

"No." They stood there for a few moments before Eddie spoke up again. "Fabian's not in here. He left a few minutes ago."

She sighed. "Actually... I was here to talk to you." She looked down and then back up at him. "Okay, so I'm not good at this..." Alfie ran out of his room and into Patricia. "Alfie!"

He looked at Patricia and then to Alfie. "Oops, sorry." He said before running up the stairs.

"Erm...can we maybe just..?" She gestured to go into his room and he nodded before stepping backwards and closing the door after Patricia. "Okay, so I just wanted to say that-" The door to Eddie's bedrom opened up and KT walked straight in as she was saying, "You'll never guess what..."

She looked at Patricia. "Oh. Oh my god."

Patricia looked back at Eddie, "You know what? It does matter."

"No, Patricia, wait!" Eddie called as she left the room.

KT ran to join her, "I'm so sorry Patricia, I didn't expect you to be in there. I'll leave, you can go and talk to him again."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not!" Patricia snapped as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe it wasn't happy ending but I can imagine KT ruining a whole bunch of Peddie moments this season.**


End file.
